


Concentración

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: 10pairings, Español | Spanish, F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-10
Updated: 2009-01-10
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quizás ya le faltaba menos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concentración

En ese momento, Sakuno estaba concentrada.

Aun cuando todo el equipo femenino de tenis de Seigaku estaba tomando un descanso y la mayoría de sus compañeras habían decidido sentarse a conversar bajo la sombra de un árbol, ir por una bebida helada o al menos pasar a las canchas vecinas a ver el entrenamiento del equipo masculino, ella había decidido quedarse tras un simple muro y continuar su propia práctica, lejos de las miradas de los demás y bajo la sombra parcial que este le proporcionaba.

Aunque había olvidado su bola acordonada, la pared seguía ofreciéndole suficiente ayuda como oponente provisional, aun cuando la superficie irregular de esta y su insuficiente control la hacían correr de más, pero eso estaba bien.

¿No había dicho su capitana que debía aumentar su resistencia?

Sakuno apretó el agarre de su raqueta y golpeó una vez más la bola antes de correr hacia la izquierda, sonriendo para sí misma al notar que había conseguido adivinar a dónde iría esta luego de rebotar contra la pared.

—Hmm...

Eso no había sido exactamente una palabra, pensó al escucharlo, ni un saludo, ni un sonido apreciativo o desdeñoso, pero sí era la prueba de que había alguien allí, viéndola. Eso fue todo lo que bastó para que su atención en el ejercicio se rompiese.

Sakuno se sobresaltó y por reflejo intentó mirar hacia atrás, pero al notar que la bola ya iba hacia ella giró una vez más de mala manera e intentó golpearla, cosa que consiguió de alguna forma, mas a pesar de su esfuerzo esta voló en dirección a los arbustos y no de regreso a la pared.

Con un suspiro, Sakuno volvió a dar media vuelta en busca de la persona que la había distraído con solo su presencia, sintiendo cómo su corazón latía un poco más fuerte por el presentimiento —o tal vez por la esperanza— de encontrar allí al prodigio de primer año de Seigaku y no a alguien más. Y así fue.

—¡Ryoma-kun! —exclamó, dando un pequeño salto de sorpresa al realmente verlo tras ella, parado en el medio del camino con una lata de fanta abierta en una de sus manos.

Seguramente, pensó distraídamente sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se coloreasen en vergüenza por su error anterior, iba de regreso a las canchas luego de un corto descanso que había aprovechado para ir hasta una de las máquinas expendedoras y por alguna razón se había detenido al verla.

—Te hace falta concentración —comentó Ryoma tranquilamente antes de tomar un sorbo de su fanta, y al comenzar a caminar después de eso, añadió—: Y tu pelo sigue siendo demasiado largo.

Sakuno sintió que sus mejillas se coloreaban incluso más, aun cuando Ryoma ya no estaba mirándola y ya había continuado su camino de regreso a las canchas, y tardó en ir en busca de su pelota y continuar, todo por esperar... ¿qué?

Cuando cayó en cuenta de "qué" había aguardado, ella estaba intentando volver a su ejercicio, dejando caer la bola para golpearla suavemente con su raqueta, pero la fuerza de la revelación hizo que detuviese su brazo y la bola cayese al suelo, rodando en alguna dirección, al tiempo que sus ojos se agrandaban en sorpresa.

Ryoma no le había dicho que le faltaba mucho.

Sakuno sintió nuevamente que sus mejillas tomaban color, pero esta vez sonrió soñadoramente por varios momentos, antes de mirar de un lado a otro en busca de la pelota, aunque no tan preocupada por haberla perdido como podría haber estado en otra ocasión.

Si Ryoma no le había dicho nada, tal vez ya le faltaba menos y no sólo en el tenis. Al menos eso era lo que quería creer.


End file.
